


I will love you quietly

by yuuago



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lalli wakes, he finds that someone has been keeping watch over him. He isn't surprised in the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will love you quietly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saraste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/gifts).



> Canon point: Compliant to the end of Ch8. Might diverge beyond that; started writing this when we were not too far into Ch9, so who knows what the future will hold.
> 
> Dear recipient: The mention in your letter of a love for Emil and Lalli fluff pushed my fic reflex button. <3 I hope you'll have a great Yuletide!
> 
> Many thanks to S for proofing and suggestions. :)

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe.

Lalli knew that it would be futile to go looking for it. The spirit. His spirit. It would come back when it was able, when it was ready, when it was strong enough. All he had to do was wait.

There was a scent in his nostrils, water and crisp fresh greenness. Familiar and comfortable and safe. Lalli knew where he was, but he wasn't ready to open his eyes just yet. Rest. That was what he needed. Rest.

Then there was – something.

It was not a sound. It was the sensation of something sliding into the foreground, a stirring as the air moved aside in order for something to insinuate itself into his space.

He opened one eye.

The lynx sat on the boards, washing its paws like a housecat. It was shimmery and transparent, but it was there. As he watched, it stopped. Looked at him as if to say, "What took you so long?" Then it went back to cleaning itself.

Lalli sat up. Stretched. Felt exhausted, but also felt good, too. Or near to it. Thought of uttering a word of thanks, then thought better of that. He had known from the start that it would come back on its own time.

For a while he watched. Breathed. Let himself relax. Then he made a low, soft sound, almost a whistle, just audible enough to get its attention. 

The lynx stopped. Looked at him again. Lalli looked back. They stared at one another for a moment. Then it came closer to him, stepping silently along the boards.

He rose and stepped onto the narrow bridge. Put out his hand. Waited. As it pressed its furry head to nuzzle at his palm, he felt whole again.

* * *

Blinking his eyes open, Lalli stared into the dark and took in the sounds around him.

Slow, even breathing. Four. The crew was asleep. Not a sound he heard often, but he recognized it well enough.

Lalli sat up. Stretched. After sleeping so long, he felt stiff all over. He thought of moving.

Suddenly, he realized.

Four?

Someone else in the room was awake, then.

"Lalli!" A relieved voice speaking his name in a hushed tone, followed by a stream of enthusiastic Swedish gibberish.

Looking, Lalli could see Emil's dim outline in the dark. The words paused for a moment as Emil fumbled to light a candle. Then a yellow glow appeared, giving little light, but just enough for Lalli to see his shadowy face, eyes wide and concerned.

Emil came near to him. Set the candle by him. Whispered something, held out his hands as if to - what? Lalli tilted his head, holding back a yawn. I don't understand you, he thought.

The broad palms cupped his head, smoothed his hair down, then lingered on his face. Lalli relaxed into the touch, closed his eyes. Allowed it. It was weird, but it wasn't bad.

It was just Emil, after all. Emil being his usual self.

Even if Lalli was awake, he felt so tired. There was a dull ache everywhere, biting at his joints, as if he'd completely worn himself out.

...Well. He _had_ worn himself out. Hadn't he. 

Emil was still whispering.

Lalli opened one eye. Noisy, he thought, even if Emil was trying to be quiet. It was a bother. It wouldn't do. He'd wake the rest if he kept at it, and then Lalli would have to deal with more people talking to him. The very thought was exhausting.

You _should_ wake them, a voice in the back of his mind said. There might be something you need to do for them. How many days has it been? He considered this. He didn't know. How long _had_ he been asleep?

No. It didn't matter. He was in no condition to be running around outside. If there was anything that needed to be done, it would have to wait. He wouldn't get very far. Not yet.

That decided, he lifted a hand. Pressed two fingers to Emil's lips. Hissed a soft "Shh!" and tried not to look as exhausted as he felt.

Somehow, Emil got the message. He swallowed, gently grasped Lalli's hand, then nodded.

Okay.

Soft words, a barely-there question that Lalli didn't understand. Lalli thought about replying, and decided not to bother, letting a confused expression settle over his face instead. If Emil got anything from that, it would be a surprise. But maybe he did.

Emil rose. Left him, tiptoeing quietly through the tank for – something. What?

Whatever, Lalli thought as he fell back, settling beneath the warm things that had been draped over him while he was asleep. Blankets. He moved to draw them over himself again. Blankets and... a coat. White coat. He brushed his fingertips along the black stripes going down the inner arms. Emil's, then. Had he been watching him?

Weird Swede, he thought, closing his eyes. Emil was always weird.

But he didn't mind.

A moment later, he heard careful feet stepping toward him again. Lalli let out a sigh, then sat up. What now?

More hushed whispering, and then something was pressed into his hands. A biscuit. Something was set down next to him, and he could smell it. Mint tea.

He looked up at Emil, wondering if he should bother to say something. A twisted grumbling sound came from his guts and he ducked his head, taking up the food, ravenous and not willing to bother trying to thank him now. Maybe Emil would figure it out himself, anyway. He had a way of doing that.

Carefully, Emil sank down beside him. For once, he'd shut his mouth, wasn't saying anything. Not that Lalli would mind the talking, usually. Not that Lalli minded the sound of Emil's voice in particular. It was... nice. A nice voice. But now, in the dark, it wasn't the time. Not when he was tired as the grave and everything ached.

The tea was more warm than hot. Emil hadn't taken his time with it. Or maybe he didn't know how to heat it properly. Lalli wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. But it was good enough, Lalli thought. Good enough. It would tide him over until later. He downed it, then leaned against Emil, letting out a quiet sigh.

Soft words. Ugh, what now? Well. The tone was gentle and easy, and that made it clear enough to Lalli that whatever Emil was saying, it wasn't important.

Emil had the cat in his lap. Scooped it up, started stroking it. The animal was small enough that his hands almost swallowed it up. Lalli reached out, let two fingers brush along its forehead to trace the heart-shaped crown. It let out a soft "Mrrrp" sound in response, opening one eye to give him a baffled, confused look.

Maybe we're both confused, he thought.

Quiet. Quiet in the candle's glow, in the warmth of the tank with the rest of the crew sleeping, in the peace of the early morning with just the three of them awake. Lalli thought of falling back asleep again. Decided against it. Instead he moved to rest his head on Emil's shoulder. He felt him start, and wondered if it was only in surprise, or if he would pull away. Then Emil moved, not to stop him but to give him more room to rest against him comfortably, and Lalli closed his eyes.

It's fine like this, he decided.

Later would be different. Busy. Rushing. He would have to answer to things, would have to deal with the others, would have to talk to Tuuri. Would have to talk to the others through her. Would have to talk. But in the silence, slumped against Emil's warm body, it was all right.

The rest could wait.

_End_


End file.
